Cartas para guardar
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Cuando uno está confinado en un lugar, es en todo sentido; y ellos han perdido más que la libertad de salir. Lily/James. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de esa rubia que responde al nombre de JK Rowling.

**Cartas para guardar.**

_Querido Lunático,_

_¿Cómo va todo? Desde aquí, una pierde noción de las cosas, del tiempo, de los amigos…__Cornamenta se está volviendo loco, y sé que ustedes no están precisamente jugando, pero si tuvieran algún tiempo para pasar por aquí a visitarlo…bueno, no lo sé. Quizás mejoraría su humor. Últimamente grita por todo. Me está volviendo loca._

Y ahora que lo pensaba, había mucho silencio en la casa.  
Dejó la pluma a un lado, manchando el escritorio con tinta negra, y salió de la habitación al pasillo. No había nadie, y ese silencio insulso la afectaba y comenzaba a molestarle.  
Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala y recorrió la pequeña cocina con la mirada. A menos que James se hubiera escondido en el refrigerador, no estaba allí.

– ¿James? –balbuceó. – ¿Dónde estás?

Era tonto desesperarse y tener miedo; pero no puede dejar de pensar en que quizás salió; que se fue, que la dejó porque ya no tolera ese encierro horrible al que están confinados. Y lo que le preocupa no es que se haya marchado, sino que se haya ido; porque le puede pasar cualquier cosa.

– ¿James? ¡James!

Repara en la puerta entreabierta del patio trasero y sale disparada hacia a fuera. Sus pies descalzos se encuentran con el césped prolijamente recortado y el aire fresco le hace bien, pero en su desesperación no existe tiempo para esas cosas.

–James… –susurra. Siente los ojos anegados en lágrimas y quiere echarse a llorar allí mismo porque está tan preocupada y tiene tanto miedo que la angustia le ha formado un nudo marinero en la garganta, de esos que aprietan con malicia.

– ¿Sí?

Levanta la cabeza de inmediato y lo ve, allí, tan tranquilo, sentado sobre la rama del único árbol del jardín.

– ¡James!

Oh, Merlín. Siente el alivio creciendo por su pecho, desajustándole todos los nudos, acariciándole las manos y el cabello, pero así y todo quiere gritarle que es un grandísimo idiota, que la ha tenido preocupada y que…pero es tan bueno que esté bien.

No puede evitar mirarlo como si fuera la primera vez, y entonces descubre –firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha– la snitch dorada que nunca le ha devuelto a Hogwarts.  
Lily está segura de que James añora volar tanto como añora a los Merodeadores y sus travesuras temerarias. Es algo que va con él, a donde vaya, y que intenta recuperar en los detalles, en las pequeñas cosas y en esas luchas cotidianas.

– ¿Te ayudo a subir? –le pregunta con una sonrisita ladeada. Él sabe lo poco que le gustan las alturas.

–Eso estaría bien.

…

_Añorado Lunático,_

_No veo la hora de salir de aquí. __Hoy es el tercer cumple-mes de Harry, Canuto se ha hecho un rato para pasar a verlo y traerle un regalo (claro que no hacía falta, pero ya ves cómo es él…); el Gran D no sabe nada, no le digas. Fuimos nosotros cuatro un rato, luego Canuto se fue, y todo volvió a ser un poquito más triste. Trajo noticias horribles.  
¿Cómo está el pequeño Colagusano? Ya no sé de él, pero creo que vendrá el fin de semana a cenar. Espero que venga, tengo tantas ganas de verlo…A todos, de hecho.  
¿Molly ha tenido ya familia?  
El humor de Cornamenta va mejorando ahora que Harry hace algo más que comer y dormir._

Deja de escribir durante un momento para releer lo que ya ha escrito, y decide que no sabe qué más decirle, por eso tapa el frasco de tinta y deja la pluma a un lado.

La chimenea está encendida y en el suelo, junto a ella hay una taza azul vacía. Lily presume que antes era chocolate caliente. James debió dejarla ahí, y será mejor que la quite, no vaya a ser que Harry la encuentre...

El rollo de pergamino queda relegado a un lado y ella se pone de pie para dejar la taza en la cocina. Cuando regresa a la sala, hay un par de pies sin cuerpo sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón. No puede evitar arquear una ceja y despojar a su marido de su capa de invisibilidad.

Con James Potter lo normal se reinventa, y las escenas más bizarras tienen explicaciones inocentes. El hecho de que esté durmiendo en el sillón abrazado a su capa de invisibilidad, puede deberse a que tenía frío estando despierto. Y aunque Lily ya está curada de espanto, él siempre encuentra la manera de sorprenderla, como ahora que lo ve dormir con Harry jugando sobre su pecho.

–Ven, dejemos que tu padre duerma un rato –le dice a Harry, tomándolo en brazos y alejándolo de James; como por toda respuesta, el niño frunció el ceño y empiezó a llorar. – ¡Harry!

–Déjalo. ¿Viste, Lils? Me ama.

Lily sonríe y James se sienta sobre el sillón y le quita al niño de los brazos. Harry lo mira y vuelve a aferrarse a la túnica de su padre para jugar con un botón. James la mira con aires de grandeza y una de esas sonrisas gamberras que dicen _mira lo que yo puedo hacer y tú no. _

–Me gustaría poder enseñarle tantas cosas…

–Y lo harás.

–No veo cómo. Me encantaría poder sacarlo de aquí, mostrarle el Callejón Diagon, enseñarle a volar en escoba, llevarlo a Gringotts a molestar duendes, visitar Hogsmeade.

–James, tiene tres meses, no podrías enseñarle a volar ni aunque…

–Sólo decía. –la interrumpe, luego la mira durante un momento y hace una mueca. Vuelve la atención a su hijo y pega su frente con la del pequeño Harry. –Me gustaría enseñarle que hay un mundo aparte de esta casa, que hay gente a fuera y que están luchando y muriendo mientras nosotros nos escondemos. ¿Ves? Quiere saber esas cosas. Escucha, Harry. Allá a fuera hay un loco, pero papá se encargará de él para que podamos salir a volar con el tío Sirius, ¿vale? Cuando esto termine, todo volverá a ser genial, como era antes. Se va a terminar, te lo prometo.

…

_Querido Lunático, _

_Al final sí vino Colagusano, cómo nos hemos reído. Nos hacía mucha falta. Cornamenta lo ha echado mucho de menos. Ya han venido Canuto y Colagusano, ¡nos faltas tú! Sobre todo a mí (Cornamenta lo tiene a Canuto, y yo te tengo a ti).  
¿Esto se acabará algún día? A veces pienso que no. Hoy quiero que regrese septiembre, quiero volver a Hogwarts. Todo era más fácil antes. Todo era mejor. Quiero volver a esos lugares donde éramos felices, donde_

–Lily…

Ella lo mira por sobre su hombro, y en el momento del flash, su pluma cae sobre el pergamino y lo mancha todo.

– ¡James Potter que crees que…!

–Sólo te sacaba una foto –se excusa él con esas sonrisitas que nunca le funcionaron con McGonagall. Le enseña la cámara (esa que le ha traído Peter cuando vino a cenar) y aprieta de nuevo el botón para la foto.

– ¡James! –exclama, molesta. –Deja de hacer eso.

–Vale, pelirroja. Qué mal genio.

Ella no puede evitar reírse, porque la última vez que le oyó decir exactamente eso, fue en sexto curso cuando lo echó de la sala común porque estaba fastidiando demasiado en época de exámenes.

–Voy a salir horrible en las fotos –protestó ella, sacando su varita del bolsillo de la túnica para limpiar el pergamino manchado de tinta. Corrió su pluma a un lado y tapó el frasquito de la tinta.

–Pero yo me reiré mucho –respondió su marido, guiñándole un ojo –Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca, jamás saldrás fea. Quizás desaliñada y con esa mirada que pones cuando te enojas y…pero fea, nunca.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

– ¿Para qué las fotos?

–No lo sé, tenía ganas. No hay mucho que hacer por estos lares…me gustaría poder estar allá afuera, luchando con mis hermanos.

Lily jamás ha sentido tanto la palabra _hermanos_. Hay algo en el significado que adquiere cuando James la pronuncia con esa seriedad que a veces lo toma desprevenido y se cuela por su voz.

–Así que pensé que…bueno, sólo quería grabar nuestro sufrimiento aquí para cuando se termine el jaleo y podamos reírnos todos de tu cara. Además –se apresuró a añadir– le he sacado unas cuantas a Harry, es todo un ególatra. Ahora duerme.

–Creo que sé de quién de los dos heredó eso. –respondió ella, mirándolo significativamente.

–Claro, de Lily Humildad Potter. –respondió su marido. Se acercó a ella y se agachó un poco hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, entonces la besó. Lily no se esperaba que sacara una foto de eso.

– ¡James!

Él le regaló una sonrisita inocente y le besó la frente.

–Ya tengo muchas.

Le tomó una mano y tironeó ligeramente de ella para que lo siguiera hasta la sala. James se sentó en el sillón más grande, y Lily permaneció de pie, mirándolo a la espera de que hiciera algo espectacular; pero él se limitó a tomar un álbum que había a un lado y a abrirlo en una página cualquiera.

–Mira, esto es en cuarto, cuando ganamos la copa. –le dijo, señalando una fotografía de ese James Potter enano, despeinado y con anteojos que era él a los catorce años, abrazado a una copa enorme junto a Sirius, un poquito más alto, con esa misma pinta de niño; y Lily no puede más que reírse. Cuánto han cambiado. –y esta es del final de exámenes de sexto. –le pasa otra fotografía, allí aparecen los cuatro tomados de las manos, tomando carrera y desapareciendo en las oscuras aguas del lago.

– ¿Extrañas esto? –le pregunta ella, sentándose a su lado y tomando la tercera fotografía, donde todo es un descontrol de bolas de nieve. Peter y Remus por un lado, Sirius y James por el otro. James armaba y Sirius lanzaba mientras Peter juntaba nieve y Remus la encantaba.

–Siempre –responde finalmente. Con la punta de su varita toca una fotografía más, que estaba separada de las otras y se la entrega –Ahora extraño esto.

Esa era la fotografía que le había sacado antes, arriba, donde ellos se besaban y luego ella lo apartaba y él se reía. En la que sostenía en la mano, Harry dormía apaciblemente sobre un enorme perro lanudo, cortesía de Sirius.

Él le sonrió y ella le dio un beso fugaz. Sí, qué manera de extrañar.

…

_Querido y añorado_ _Lunático,  
¿Dónde estás últimamente? ¿Qué es de ti? Uf, siento como si estuviera hablando sola con alguien lejano. Es horrible. Te extrañamos tanto, Lunático. Pero no te preocupes, entendemos. Gran D nos habló de tu nuevo _trabajo_. Debe ser complicado, pero no dejes que eso pueda contigo.  
Nosotros estaremos aquí, para cuando puedas regresar a casa. _

– ¡Lily! ¡Llegó Sirius! ¡Ven! ¡Trae comida!

…como si en casa se muriera de hambre. Todo un personaje ese esposo suyo.  
Lily le echa una ojeada rápida al pergamino, se alisa la blusa y sale al pasillo. A medida que baja las escaleras se da cuenta de que cada vez hace más frío (eso es porque el calor sube), pero está agradable, y al parecer, James quiere que cenen en el patio de atrás.

–James, no lo dejes salir así. –le dice a su marido, señalando a Harry.

Sirius arquea una ceja.

– ¿Dormimos juntos, pelirroja?

Ella no puede evitar cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con superioridad; y luego, cuando él la mira con desdeño y arrogancia, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y aspirar esa _colonia de conquista _que Sirius usaba cuando iba a salir con alguna muchacha durante el último año de Hogwarts.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo te trata la guerra? ¡Cuéntame todo!

–No muy bien, ya sabes cómo es esto.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se encoge de hombros y James grita desde a fuera para que salgan. Sirius no se hace rogar y va en busca de su ahijado, para alzarlo y hacerle caras y concederle todos esos caprichos que los padres no siempre le permiten (que por eso existen los padrinos y los tíos).

–Tonterías, ya sabes.

– ¿Qué clase de tonterías?

–Lupin. –sentencia Sirius con esa dureza que ha adquirido con los años. James no quiere ni oír hablar de eso y Lily siquiera lo considera; Remus, su amigo Remus, jamás sería un traidor. Ninguno de ellos traicionaría a nadie.

–Sirius, basta. Remus sería incapaz de…

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste, eh, Lils?

–Dumbledore dice que…

–Dumbledore dice, Dumbledore dice…sí, también dice que Snape ha echado atrás en su causa oscura, y todos sabemos que nadie traiciona ni abandona a Lord Voldemort. Todos menos el idiota de mi hermano y así le fue.

–Yo no creo. Y ustedes tampoco deberían, conocen a Remus.

–Antes de esto, yo no creía en muchas cosas, pelirroja.

–Sirius, ¿me pasas el agua? –los interrumpe James, haciendo una mueca. Harry los mira con sus ojos grandes en busca de atención, y parece que va a conseguirla –Y dime, ¿cómo está la niña de Andrómeda?

…

_Querido Amigo,  
Hay tantas cosas que se dicen, tantas cosas que no quiero creer. Lo horrible de estar encerrado aquí, y lo horrible de la guerra, es que uno deja de saber. Deja de saber a quién mirar, __deja de saber en quién confiar. Las personas cambian.  
Me gustaría salir de aquí para juzgar las cosas por mí misma y no por lo que dicen otros. Me gustaría volver años atrás; no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de volver, Lunático. _

– ¿Lily?

–Ya bajo –dice, asomando un poquito la cabeza. James le sonríe, junto al marco de la puerta; asiente con la cabeza y se marcha, y ella aprovecha ese momento para guardar la carta junto a tantas otras que tampoco pudo enviar, porque cuando uno está confinado en un lugar, es en todo sentido; y ellos han perdido más que la libertad de salir.

_PD: Que vuelva septiembre__ y los días de sol._

…

_Fin._

_Si querés que Remus lea en algún momento de su vida las cartas que Lily le escribió, dejá un review :N  
No sé si esto quedó como yo esperaba, en realidad, tampoco sé muy bien qué esperaba; pero hace muchísimo que no escribo nada que valga la pena; así que…_

_Nota: El Gran D. es Dumbledore._


End file.
